megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Girouette
''-"Vent, Don't Give up...As long as you have something...To protect."- Giro to vent'' ''-"Thank you for using Giro Express, we deliver anything illegal or not!"- Slogan of Girouette's Express. '' , going short by Giro in the English version, is a character in Mega Man ZX. He is the owner of a shipping company named Giro Express (Girouette Express in the Japanese version), which is specialized in transporting everything, "illegal or not", as well as taking care of children losing their families in Maverick outbreaks, like Vent/Aile. He is also the guardian and mentor of Vent and Aile, who works with him. Unbeknownst to Vent and Aile, Girouette is also the owner of Biometal Model Z, which he regards as his partner. His age is officially stated to be between 15 and 25 in Mega Man ZX and, he is a member of Guardians. Personality Giro seems to be cool, calm and straight. Also, he is very kind and gentle, This being demonstrated as how he took Vent/Aile under his wing and took care of them. He also tends to be strict with Vent and Aile(such as when Vent Says Praire is only a girl and Giro scolds him for his comment.) He has a good sense of his business as Girouette Express seemed very succesful to the point even after he's gone, it still runs strong. He seemed to be very protective as in Aile's storyline he is a Guardian and he defends the city without a doubt and in Vent's he commends Vent for his bravery And urges him to destroy all mavericks. In battle he was Fierce and powerful nevertheless he was a pacificist, as in ZX ending he leaves the world in hands of Vent/Aile and asks "That they guide this country to peace."(Further alluding his resemblance to Zero as they both wanted peaces in their respective eras.) Live Metal era The Incident 10 Years ago In Aile's story, it is implied that Girouette was present during the Maverick Attack in Area H 10 years ago and used Model Z to save Aile from the Mavericks. Such a thing is not implied in Vent's story of the game, nor that he was in possession of Model Z at that time. After the raid, he took Vent/Aile under his wing, becoming some sort of mentor and foster-father for him/her. Mega Man ZX thumb|180px|left|Girouette using Model Z Prairie requested Giro and Vent/Aile to deliver Model X. During the delivery, the 2 took a break at a cliff, when they were attacked by Mavericks which knocked Vent/Aile off the cliff with Model X, but somehow survived. Giro then fights the Mavericks and tries to reunite with Vent/Aile, with the help of Model Z. He arrives at Area B, and destroys a Rayfly for Vent/Aile, and explains he's a part of the Guardians. In Vent's storyline, Giro found Model Z about the same time Vent found Model X, but in Aile's storyline, he mentions that he had Model Z for a while (It should be noted that, canonically, Aile's take on the amount of time he owned Model Z is true, as revealed in ZX Tunes). The two go to Area X, the Guardian Base, and learns that the Maverick attack is being staged by someone. Before more info can be found, however, Vent/Aile and Giro learns that Area D, which is close to a town with innocent people, is being attacked. Vent/Aile rushes off to Area D despite Giro's warnings, and Giro follows him/her. Giro takes a head start, and while rescuing a few of the Guardians, encounters Serpent, Prometheus, and Pandora. Although he tries to fight, he is overpowered by the power of Model W (Model V in Japanese), and Serpent uses Model W to force Girouette fight against Vent/Aile. Serpent finishes off Giro, and collects Model Z and Model X's password. Giro's body seems to be damaged beyond repairs, so he decides to give Model Z to the player, and turns into a Cyber-elf, which somewhat saves his life. Although Giro is "dead", he is still mentioned several times in the game, and in Aile's storyline Prairie hints that she loved him. He returns in Cyber-elf form after the player defeats Serpent and cheers Vent/Aile up. Mega Man ZX Advent Giro does not appear in Advent, but he is mentioned by Vent/Aile, Model Z being his memento. Giro's last wish seems to be one of the reasons why Vent/Aile wants to stop the Game of Destiny. During one of the ciphers, Giro is seen with Vent and Aile. Trivia *''Girouette'' is French for weather vane. *Interestingly, Girouette is voiced by Yuuto Kazama, who also voiced Zero in the Mega Man Zero Series, but in a completely different way. This was probably decided to point out his connection to Model Z, yet not being some sort of reincarnation of Zero. *Girouette appears to be very similar to both Zero from the Mega Man X series and Mega Man Zero series and The Master from the Mega Man Legends series. Category:Mega Man ZX characters Category:Mega Man ZX1 bosses